Adventures of Fatgirl and Zippy
by StarofJems
Summary: Daily crossover drabbles of Stephanie Brown and Tommy Shepherd.
1. beginning

"-and it was seriously the coolest thing in my life. If we can get away later, I'll totally find some sparklers and we can make a sparkler bomb!"

The token speedster of the Young Avengers was really bad at keeping his voice down as he bragged about blowing stuff up to Irey and Bart. The entire room could hear him, and the cousin's excited clamor to run off on high speed hijinks. Tommy's team paid him no mind; they were more than used to his rather _interesting_ hobby.

The Teen Titans and company, though? Stephanie could see them wiggling in their seat, more than wary of Speed. They all heard about his backstory. There was no way Tim would allow a "diplomatic meeting" (that they all knew was just code for, "hey we're all teen superheroes we should totally meet up and hang out and stuff!") without researching the hell out of the Young Avengers. The others were super awesome and Stephanie was already becoming fast friends with Kate, who was the whole reason she convinced Tim to let her join the meeting.

But, she kept finding her attention drifting over to the loud corner of speedsters. Because honestly. Who wouldn't want to go watch a sparkler bomb go off in the middle of the desert? It sounded so cool!

"You know, I won't be offended if you go join their conversation," Kate laughed, waving her hand in Stephanie's face.

Blushing slightly, Stephanie shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Sorry! I just can't help but be intrigued by sparkler bombs. Did you know I once fought a villain that had electricity powers? It's a good thing my suit is insulated or I wouldn't have been able to enjoy the light show!"

Kate grinned. "That's pretty smart. I might have to look into that..."

"Or a full body suit first," Stephanie teased. She respected the girl's costume choices, but surely she could see the impracticality of it all!

"Oh shush. Go talk to the boy with the full body suit and bond over that! I have some archers to show up anyways!"

"Good luck with that!" Stephanie gave a little wave and crossed the room to the speedster corner.

Irey and Bart immediately looked up with beaming smiles and tugged her down to sit with them. "Tommy is going to take us to blow stuff up and set off fireworks!" Irey cheered.

"I heard." Stephanie grinned at Tommy. "You haven't mastered your inside voice, have you?"

Tommy gave a little shrug and looked to Irey and Bart. "They're not complaining. I obviously lured you over with my charm."

"Oh, right, charm." Stephanie snorted. "We'll see about that. I'm Batgirl."

"No shit. You bats are big on your secret identities, aren't you?"

"Well, you would think the ex-juvie convict would practice secret identities just as much."

"Low blow! Ouch! Okay, you got me! But I'll get a name out of you sooner or later!"

Stephanie laughed, unsure how she was supposed to respond to such a declaration. "Yeah, like I said, we'll see."

"I'll take that as a challenge. And challenge is so accepted."

What did she just get herself into?


	2. accusation

"So you and Batgirl are totally best friends now, huh?"

"What? No? Get out of the way!" Tommy kicked at his brother, wiggling around to see the television past Billy's body. "Billy! I'm in the middle of a boss battle! Move!"

"Hmm. Nope." Billy leaned against the screen and smiled brightly. "I'm interested in your new friend that isn't twelve!"

Sighing in defeat, Tommy threw his controller on the couch. "The way you phrase that, I sound like a pedophile."

"Hey, you're the teenage boy whose best friend is a little girl."

Tommy scowled and chucked his water bottle at Billy's face. "Call Molly that to her face and see if you can still tease me!"

"Okay, okay, calm down princess." Billy flopped down next to his brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm just happy for you! Even Kate isn't bitter you stole her new best friend! So are you hanging out tonight? Do you have a twelve step plan to make her fall in love with you?"

"Dude! We're just friends!" Tommy punched Billy's shoulder. "No falling in love here. We're bros. Not best bros though. Hard to be best bros when she still hasn't given me her real name!"

"Still? You're slacking."

"Shut up."

Stephanie groaned and grabbed Tommy's arm, making him stand still for the first time that night. They had been hanging out, mostly Tommy joining her on patrols, for a few weeks now and Stephanie was confident enough to say she knew the speedster fairly well. Well enough to know this hyperactivity and constant movement was _not_ result of caffeine or anything of the sorts. In fact, she was pretty sure Tommy didn't drink anything with caffeine. Besides the point.

There had been a superpowered bank robbery at the start of her patrol. She had a pretty close call with a stray supercharged bullet. Sure her suit probably would have kept it from being fatal, but it would have been a pretty bad injury. Luckily, Tommy noticed it and had been fast enough to push her out of the way. That wasn't any reason to get weirded out though. They were both vigilantes. They both knew the risks. Having each other's backs was part of the game. And yet he had barely spoken a word the rest of the night. That combined with his jitters just spelled issues. Stephanie had enough experience with emotionally constipated boys to know when to trust her instincts.

"Okay, spill."

Tommy stared at her blankly. "Um, spill what?"

Stupid boys. She sighed and flicked his nose. "Something's up, I'm not dumb. What's bugging you?"

He faltered and looked away. "Nothing, forget it."

"No, I'm not forgetting it! You cannot be getting weird because I almost got shot and you helped me. You're a part of a team, this should not be new!"

Anger passed over his expression, though a hurt confusion quickly took its place. "I don't get it! You trust me with your life, but not your name? I mean, whatever I get it, it's your secret identity or whatever. But come on aren't we friends now?"

Oh. Right. Stephanie thanked the night and her cowl for hiding her blush. She had honestly forgotten she was going to let Tommy in on her secret identity. He had stopped asking earlier in the week and it had totally slipped her mind. And, oh man, he looked so upset right now it was so pathetically adorable. She definitely was not going to laugh. Nope, not laughing. Not. At. All.

"What the hell, man!" Tommy yelled, shoving her away and stomping across the rooftop, so not pouting. "I pour my soul out and be all truthful and emotional and shit and you laugh at me? You're the worst! This is obviously why we're not friends!"

"Oh shut up drama queen!" Stephanie tugged Tommy into a headlock and noogied him. "Come on let's go change and have Tommy and Stephanie bonding time over some waffles."

"Don't think you can just entice me with food and think I'll be-" Tommy froze and stared after Stephanie as she jumped across to the next building. The gears slowly clicked into place and he broke into a giant grin. "Stephanie! Ha! Wait up Stephanie, we're getting waffles! Haha! Stephanie!"

"Yell it a little louder, why don't you?" She shouted.

"STEPHANIE- ow! Hey batarangs are foul play- Ah! Hey! This is the goo kind! Wait! Hey! This is foul play! Get this shit off of me! Stop walking away from me! Stephanie, hey!"


	3. restless

"Honestly Tommy, what are you doing in there?" Stephanie whined, knocking on the door to her bathroom again. They were going to the midnight premiere of House at the End of the Street and while there wasn't any worry of being late, Stephanie wanted good seats. Wanting good seats meant they had to get there in line before everyone else. They were supposed to have left 20 minutes ago, but first Tommy showed up at her house late and then he locked himself in her bathroom for god knows the reason. "We're going to be late!"

"We're going there two hours early, Steph! It's not possible to be late! Just chill out!"

With a sigh, Stephanie fished out her lock-pick kit and started working on her door. "I want good seats though! What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing! Just give me five minutes woman!"

"You're the woman! You've been in here for ages and you make weird noises when you take a dump… It's really sad you've used my bathroom so much for that, I know when you're shitting or not…" She sighed at the turn her life had taken and pocketed her kit. "What you're doing now is-"

Really, of all the things that crossed her mind of what Tommy could be doing, this was not even close. All of her brushes and hair products lined the counter and Tommy was glaring at himself in the mirror. "I honestly have no idea what you're doing."

Tommy spared her a glance, then went back to glaring at his reflecting. He grabbed a brush and roughly ran it through his hair. "It doesn't look right."

Stephanie stared at his hair, using the best of her detective skills to see a difference. "It looks like it always does… A bird's nest."

"It's wind tussled okay! And it doesn't look right!"

He had to be joking. Stephanie rolled her eyes and stuck her fingers in his hair, but stop before she started ruffling it. "Is this product I feel? I thought your style was '_au naturale_ and you 'honest to god don't do anything with it!'"

"Yeah normally I don't! But it naturally looks weird today, so now I gotta fix it!"

"Oh my-" Stephanie grabbed his head and vigorously messed his hair up. "There! It looks like it always does still!"

Tommy glanced at the mirror and smiled. "Hey you fixed it! Alright, now we can go!"

"You're ridiculous."

"Your face is ridiculous."

Stephanie snorted and jumped on his back. "Oh shut up and take us to the theater."


	4. snowflake

Today was the anniversary of almost really dying.

It wasn't like Stephanie marked the calendar. She tried her best to forget the date, erase the memories that came with it, but her mind was her own worst enemy. There hadn't been much time to dwell on the upcoming day with classes, superhero-ing, and hanging out with Tommy occupying her mind. But she realized what day it was when she woke up from nightmares. Even if she wasn't consciously aware of the time of year, her mind would never let her off so easy.

She didn't see the need to get out of bed, it was a Saturday and her mom was at work. There wasn't much that could distract her from the memories. She didn't trust herself to try to patrol the streets in this state. She didn't want to bother any of her friends with this crazy, dumb obsession. Why couldn't she just forget by now? It never bothered her any other time except today, on the anniversary.

Which was such a dumb way of thinking of it. Why wasn't there another word to signify the same day where something happened years ago? Anniversary was a happy word, a word that signified celebrating. There was nothing worth celebrating today. Except maybe being alive. But that was something Stephanie Brown celebrated every day.

The ceiling began to irritate Stephanie after a few hours. She groaned and rolled out of her bed, surveying her room. Perhaps she could clean. Cleaning could distract her thoughts, right? Maybe…

She didn't have the chance to test her theory, for her door suddenly burst open in a blur of silver and noise.

"Hey Steph! Billy and Teddy are being gross and flirting over me while trying to help me with my homework and it's total bullshit because I should not have to put up with their gooties - gay cooties, ha, like that? Totally just came up with it - while doing math! I'll start picturing them making out or something in the middle of a test instead of remembering what the equation for the area of a triangle is! And-"

Tommy finally took a breath and stopped unpacking his homework on Stephanie's desk when he realized she was still in her pajamas. "Woah, sleeping in late much? Even I've been up for an hour by now. You look kind of shitty actually. You aren't sick, are you? Not that I really care, I'm totally immune to everything. I never get sick honest. So-"

Stephanie sighed wearily and sat on the edge of her bed. As much as she enjoyed Tommy's company, she couldn't muster the enthusiasm to entertain him today. "I'm not sick, Tommy. Just, today isn't a good today. I'm sorry. I could help you with your homework tomorrow? I just- today is a bad day."

Brows knitted together in confusion, Tommy crossed his arms and shook his head. "Bad day for Stephanie? Is there such a thing? I doubt that. What's up?"

"It's really nothing. Just things that happened in the past." She mustered a small smile to convince him. "I'm fine."

"After waffles, you mean?" He shot back, grinning. "I'll whip some up, will that cheer you up?"

His concern made Stephanie's chest ache. Her life was so amazing, she had no reason to be dwelling on the dark parts of her past. She had people that cared about her. Her life had meaning and she had some sense of direction as to where she was going in the future. Everything was so good. "Thank you, Tommy. Really. But, it's just not a waffle kind of thing. It's just a bad memory kind of day, you know?"

That instantly made his grin fall. Waffles _not_ solving the provlem meant something dire. "Well I get it if you don't want to talk about it. Totally, some things just aren't for sharing with friends, right? Last thing you want is their pity. But, I know something that cheers me up on these kinds of days!" Before she could protest, Tommy scooped her up and dashed out.

The first thing that hit Stephanie when they reached a stop was the bone-piercing cold. And was that an iceberg just a few feet away? "Tommy!" She yelped, curling up into herself. "What are you thinking, bringing me to the middle of, what, the Arctic in my _pajamas_?!"

"Oh right! Sorry!" He flickered out of sight and reappeared, arms full of snow gear. "Totally forgot, I've never brought someone along up here!"

Stephanie grumbled threats as she hastily pulled on the different layers as Tommy passed them to her. Once nicely bundled, she turned to her speedster friend skeptically. "Aren't you cold?"

"I keep myself warm with vibrations! Totally cool like that! Anyways, check this out!"

Tommy held his hand out at the iceberg and it exploded before their eyes. Instead of chunks of ice falling at them, however, the explosion caused the ice to turn into a dust of snow-like shavings. It was beautiful, watching the cloud settle around them. Stephanie could see why Tommy liked to come here when feeling down.

Proud of himself, Tommy grabbed a handful of his snow and chucked a snowball at Stephanie. She shrieked as the cold hit her face and made a snowball of her own to retaliate.

Some time later, they curled up next to each other in the snow fort they made, watching the white abyss outside. Stephanie felt better than she thought possible. She smiled and rested her head on Tommy's shoulder. "Remember how I was Robin for a while?"

Tommy looked down, eyes wide when he realized she was starting her story. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to! I just wanted to cheer you up, swear!"

"I wouldn't start talking if I didn't want to!" Stephanie shot back, lightly punching his stomach. "Are you going to be a good friend and listen, or not?"

"Wait two seconds!" He dashed out, and returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Stephanie smiled and nestled into his side again, warming her hands on the mug. "Thank you, Tommy."

"What are friends for?"


	5. haze

"Watch out for that-!" Stephanie winced as Tommy slammed into the side of the building. She heard that impact.

They were currently fighting some weirdo that called herself Cloudy. Really, what kind of bad guy name was that? Well, that's what they thought before Cloudy drowned the streets of Gotham into a giant cloud. Stephanie was playing the role of eye in the sky, getting a better scope of what was going on outside of the cloud. Tommy was supposed to be listening to her directions, but he was doing a very poor job at it.

"Could have warned me sooner!" He yelled into his comm.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and searched the streets for Cloudy. "You shouldn't have suddenly changed direction without waiting for my go. Idiot. Turn around and head north, I think she has a machine on the top of that four story building next to Taco Bell. I'll meet you there!"

By the time Stephanie made it to their target, Tommy had already tied Cloudy up and was trying to figure out how to turn off the machine. Oh speedsters were so convenient. She grinned and joined him at the machine. "Whatchya doin?"

"Trying to figure out how it works," he mumbled, making so sense of the dials and buttons.

"Why don't you just blow it up?"

Tommy lit up and dragged them back a few feet. Cackling with excitement, he pointed at the machine and it exploded with a spray of metal. And then suddenly the cloudy fog around them got even thicker.

"Well shit…"


	6. flame

"Ah fire! Fire! Put it out, put it out!"

Stephanie raced into the kitchen and screamed at the sight of Tommy dancing around the flaming stove. "What the hell were you trying to make?!"

"I don't know what happened! It was taking too long to heat up so I vibrated it a little and it popped and then FWOOSH FIRE. Holy shit!"

"Well stop standing there and put it out!"

Tommy yelled something unintelligible and and threw a cup of water on the fire, only to make the flames grow higher.

"WHAT THE FU-"

"What is going on in here- Shit!" Stephanie's mom came running in. Her eyes boggled at the giant flames, then her gaze zoomed in on the bottle of cooking oil on the counter. "You don't put water on a grease fire! Why were you heating oil up so much? Stephanie, why is he even in the kitchen!?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Tommy yelled, running out of the kitchen with his hands in the air.

"Get the baking soda!"

"I GOT IT!" Tommy returned with a fire extinguisher in hand. "How do I work this thing though- Oh shit!" The white spray started coming out in his face. He yelped and blindly pointed it across the kitchen until it finally put out the fire.

The Browns plus Tommy stared at each other, covered and surrounding by white.

"I'll clean it up," Tommy said meekly.


	7. formal

Tommy fiddled with his bow tie. It felt way too tight, but Billy swore it was the loosest it could be without looking like it was going to fall off. He could feel the stares of strangers boring into him; more than anything Tommy wanted to bail without a second though. Unfortunately, he did kind of give a shit about Stephanie, so he was stuck waiting outside of this fancy restaurant in a silly tux and really wishing he had listened to Mrs. Kaplan and slicked his unruly hair back. These rich people were judging him hard.

His heart leapt with relief at the sight of any blonde that stepped out of a car, but instantly fell when he realized the girl was not Stephanie. The food for this dumb banquet thing better be as good as Stephanie said it would be or she was going to owe him even more than she already did.

None of her other friends were available to be her date to her scholarship banquet. So she asked a dumb high schooler to be her date! Tommy groaned and ran his hand through his hair. So here he was, dressed up in a stupid penguin suit and soon to suffer through an hour of speeches and awards.

"Guess who!" Stephanie cheer, coming from behind Tommy and covering his eyes. She laughed and turned him around to give him a tight hug. "Thanks again, Tommy. I'd feel even more out of place at this thing if I didn't have someone with me!"

Tommy smirked and pointedly looked Stephanie over. "Wow, there was a girl under that uniform?"

"Oh my god, you aren't allowed to be around Damian again. He's a bad influence on you!" Stephanie huffed and linked arms with her friend. "Thanks again for being my date."

"Hey, someone has to enjoy the jealous stares all night."

She flushed and shot Tommy a small smile. "Aw, Tommy-"

"What made you think I meant me? You're getting all the jealous stares tonight! I'm a hot catch!"

"Oh! Shut up, Tommy!"


	8. companion

"Stephanie, please, I beg of you. Pick up your phone and tell me where you are so I can get you and you can be my moral support!"

"Tommy! Stop hiding and get in here!"

He whined and sat with his back against the bathroom floor. When Stephanie had yet to call back within the minute, he called her for the 20th time. "Stephanie pleeaaseeee!" He pleaded once voicemail picked up. "Billy is forcing me to marathon Doctor Who with him! Save meeee-"

"Tommy stop blowing up my phone!" Stephanie yelled.

"Oh my god finally yes please thank you where are you?!"

Stephanie growled and Tommy could hear rustling on her side. "I just got out of a test! Go spend quality time with your brother, I'm going to volunteer at the clinic right now!"

Billy banged on the door, cutting off Tommy's reply. "Tommy get out here and just watch with me! You haven't even given it a chance yet! I swear I will teleport you out of there and I know you hate it when I teleport you."

"Just go watch with him, Tommy." Stephanie's voice was softer and Tommy could hear her smile. "Stop being such a stubborn ass."

"You suck."

"But you love me."

"Whatever."

"Love you, too!" Stephanie blew kisses into the phone and hung up.

Tommy groaned and got up to unlock the door. "I'm only watching a one episode…"

_Several hours later_

"Oh come on Billy! One more episode!"

"Tommy it's 1 in the morning. We can watch tomorrow."

"Come on one more and then we'll stop for the night!"

"Ugh fine, whatever."


	9. move

Stephanie tried to hide her giggles from Tommy, obviously failing when he stopped flailing to glare at her. "If you're just going to laugh at me, don't bother trying to help me!" He yelled.

"Oh my god don't be such a drama queen," Stephanie replied. She rolled her eyes and joined him on the dance floor. His first school dance was coming up and Billy was forcing his brother to attend. Tommy problem? He had no idea how to dance. Seriously. He looked like he was having a seizure slightly in time with the music. "You have to _feel_ the music."

"That's a load of bullshit."

She snorted and kicked his leg. "Keep that attitude up and you're going to keep looking like an epileptic."

"I do not-!"

"Yes you do, now come on I'll teach you Gangnam Style!"


	10. silver

Stephanie closed her door and smiled to her visitors. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of her royal highness gracing my bedroom with her presence?"

Tommy sat on her floor, his hair in the clutches of his friend Molly Hayes. Molly completely adored Stephanie, and reminded her a lot of Nell Little. So Stephanie always made sure to make the girl feel welcome, it was her responsibility as a role model after all! And, well, there was the fact that Molly help her tease Tommy to no end. That was always fun.

"I'm giving Tommy a make over and I thought you would love to help!" Molly giggled and clipped a sparkly, My Little Pony barrett in Tommy's hair. "Plus, Nico and Karolina would kill me if I stole their clothes to dress him up again."

"Ulterior motives, I see."

She sat next to Molly on her bed and inspected the make over kit the girl brought. There were a lot of sparkles. Oh this was going to be a lot of fun. Tommy looked ever so desperate to escape, as well. It would be an awful thing for her to leave him hanging. Stephanie stood and smiled. "I think I have the perfect dress that will accent his hair!"

"Yaay!" Molly cheered.

Tommy slightly died on the inside.


End file.
